Nonvolatile memory (NVM) refers to a semiconductor memory that is able to continuously store information (e.g., data) even when the supply of electricity is removed. NVM includes Mask Read-Only Memory (Mask ROM), Programmable Read-Only Memory (PROM), Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EPROM) and Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM). Typically, the NVM is programmed with data that can also be stored for a long period of time and can be read, erased and re-programmed many times.
Traditional EPROM Tunnel Oxide (ETOX) and Nitride Trapping Read Only Memory (NROM) use Channel Hot Electron (CHE) injection to program the memory cell to a high threshold voltage (Vt) level. To quickly program a memory cell by using the Channel Hot Electron (CHE) injection, a large programming current is required because CHE has a poor programming efficiency. As a result, the memory cell programming speed is limited due to its high-power consumption.
Another example is Programming by Hot Hole Injection Nitride Electron Storage (PHINES) cell, which uses Band-to-Band Hot Hole (BTBHH) injection to program the cell to a low threshold voltage (Vt) level. However, the BTBHH injection is very slow and needs a longer programming time to program the cell. This limits the cell programming speed, thereby making the PHINES cell inefficient.
To address these deficiencies, a memory cell is provided that has an assisted charge (AC) in the charge-trap layer of a memory device (AC-memory). The assisted charge improves the overall operational efficiency and speed for the nitride-trapping memory cell in the AC-memory device.